Eres Casi El Hombre Perfecto
by Hayashibara Noriko
Summary: Hinata encontro al hombre con el que ha soñado toda su vida, alto guapo, detallista.......pero no siempre lo que se quiere es lo que se debe tener
1. Chapter 1

**El tomo 8 de "cómo dibujar manga" no me pertenece, le pertenece a Diana….Naruto y sus personajes tampoco (ojalá a mí se me hubiera ocurrido esa idea, tendría tanto dinero como para tirarlo a la calle), le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei**

**La trama de esta historia se desarrolla por fuera de la de Naruto, así que las edades están cambiadas y los personajes vivirán en el Japón actual. Por cierto es mi primer Naruhina, si me queda mal hecho ¡PIDO PIEDAD!**

**Eres Casi El Hombre Perfecto**

Con sinceridad, él me llamó mucho la atención desde que lo conocí, él parecía alguien muy amable, tierno y amoroso, me saludó con gentileza aquel día en que nos tropezamos por primera vez, "Soy Uzumaki Naruto, un placer conocerte…" esa fue su presentación, la recuerdo porque me cautivó mucho ese tono tan sofisticado e infantil que usó para hablarme y por la expresión amigable y confiada de su rostro "e-etto…soy Hyuuga Hi-Hinata" fue lo que logré balbucear, me sonrojé mucho, me avergoncé por tartamudear y quedar como una tonta, pero a él eso no pareció molestarle, simplemente sonrió y me preguntó si me podía llamar sólo por mi nombre. No me molesté y accedí.

Naruto y yo nos seguimos hablando y nos convertimos en buenos amigos, pero yo no lo veía así. Me enamoré de él, me enamoré tan rápido que hasta a mí me costó trabajo darme cuenta, pero lo que me hizo aceptar mis sentimientos hacia él fue el hecho de que…cada que le hablaba y él me escuchaba, yo era feliz y cuando él me hablaba, me sonrojaba, tartamudeaba y no sabía qué responder. Eran sus frases y expresiones las que ocupaban mis pensamientos en el día, era él por quien primero pedía en mis oraciones en las noches y quien invadía mis sueños al dormir. Cuando se me acercaba por sorpresa me desmayaba, creo que él pensó desde un principio que era difícil entablar una charla conmigo, pero como ya dije antes, él tenía y aún hoy sigue teniendo, esa actitud amable y enérgica ante las cosas. Podía estar hecho todo un hombre, pero tenía el alma de un niño.

Con el tiempo, en una de nuestras charlas me enteré de que era psicólogo. Me asombró mucho, jamás esperé que alguien como él desempeñara un empleo así, mucho menos que se hubiera graduado con honores, o que fuera tan rico y exitoso, después de todo, no se comportaba como la mayoría de personas ricas que conozco. Él tenía ese espíritu libre al que no le importan las normas de etiqueta ni los estereotipos creados por la sociedad, sólo le importaba ser feliz y ver a los demás felices, divertirse sanamente y ser él mismo…algo contrario a mi, que me preocupaba mucho lo que mi familia y mis amigos pensaran o dijeran…eso fue lo que más me impresionó de él, no fue ni el dinero, ni su auto, ni su hermosa casa, ni su título, fue ese ahínco con el que hacia las cosas, ese esmero en cada labor por pequeña que fuera y esa forma de ser tan dulce y tierna.

Recuerdo que hace unos meses hubo una reunión en la casa de campo de los Uchiha, para esa reunión fueron mi primo Neji con su prometida Tenten, Matsuri que por ese entonces tenia cinco meses de embarazo y su esposo Sabaku no Gaara dueño de varias compañías con las que mi familia tiene negocios, Temari la hermana mayor de Gaara junto a Shikamaru su esposo y la pequeña Sora, Itachi el mayor de los Uchiha que acaba de romper compromiso con su anterior prometida, Kiba y Shino quienes me cuidaron mucho durante la universidad, Sasuke y Sakura con sus dos hijos Tetsu y Hisui se siete y seis años respectivamente, claro, ahí estaba Naruto también; lastimosamente ni Ino ni Choji pudieron ir, la una porque tenia una reunión de trabajo y el otro porque estaba en el extranjero. Nos habíamos reunido para celebrar el año nuevo, y aunque nosotros la estuviéramos pasando muy bien, los niños estaban sumamente aburridos y no encontraban qué hacer, fue entonces cuando escuche a Tetsu-chan y a Hisui-chan acercarse a él y decirle "Tío Naruto, vamos a jugar", antes de que respondiera se escuchó la voz de Sasuke decir "Niños, no creo que Naruto quiera jugar con…" y antes de terminar la frase ya el rubio anteriormente mencionado tenia a ambos niños en brazos y le interrumpía a Sasuke diciendo "Tranquilo, _teme_, siempre es divertido jugar con ellos dattebayo" y empezó a jugar con Todos los tres niños (Sora, Tetsu y Hisui). Me di cuenta de que le gustaban los niños, de que era realmente paciente con ellos y que…sería un excelente padre.

Tal y como lo describo ahora es como lo veía y sigo viendo, con dinero, trabajo estable y todas esas cosas que realmente no importan, pero con esas otras que valen más que cualquier riqueza material, me refiero a su entusiasmo, a sus detalles (desde que lo conozco no deja pasar uno sólo de mis cumpleaños y siempre me llama en Navidad y año nuevo), a su sentido del humor… a todo lo que él es; pero hay algo que yo no he mencionado, es ese defecto que él tiene desde que lo conozco, lo único que lo aparta de mi ideal de hombre, un defecto que vale por cualquier otro en éste mundo, uno que lo distancia infinitamente de mí…no es soltero.

Lo conozco de hace cuatro años, esta casado hace cinco, no tiene hijos, ni siquiera un perro que lo amarre a esa relación, pero sí tiene una sortija, símbolo del juramento que le hizo a ella de que estarían juntos "hasta que la muerte los separe", yo no soy la muerte y no quiero ser yo quien los separe, además…con una esposa tan hermosa como es Ino ¿Por qué se fijaría en mi?

Ahora me encuentro aquí, en mi alcoba, son algo así como las 9:30 p.m., a mi lado sólo tengo un osito de felpa que me dio por mi cumpleaños pasado y un portarretrato con una foto de Shino, Kiba y yo en mi graduación como fisioterapeuta, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, pero tampoco olvido que es casado…me siento frustrada, ahora suena el teléfono, es Matsuri (quien ya esta en su ultimo mes) hablamos una hora y media mas o menos, me contaba de lo graciosas que se tornaban las cosas en su casa con Gaara sufriendo todos los síntomas de embarazo en vez de ella (se alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de él diciendo "Matsuri, no creo que tengas que decírselo a todos"). Su llamada me animó muchísimo, después de todo es una de mis mejores amigas. Luego de eso caí dormida.

Algo me despertó ¿Qué es?...es el sonido del timbre de la puerta, en el reloj marca las 12:00 p.m. ¿Quién vendrá a estas horas?, me levanto con extrema pereza de la cama, miro que tengo puesto…me quedé dormida con la ropa que llevaba hoy así que no importa si salgo así a recibir visitas o lo que sea quien esta tocando la puerta, me aproximo y abro… se me quitó el sueño al verlo a él en frente mío, noto que no lleva su sortija. De repente toma la iniciativa de entrar a mi casa, solo me queda dejarlo pasar y escuchar como tras nosotros se cierra la puerta de mi casa y se apagan las luces del pasillo…

**Fin…**


	2. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

La luz del sol hace que me despierte aun algo aturdida, tuve un extraño sueño anoche y creo que a causa de eso no pude dormir bien, o al menos eso creo hasta que escucho una voz a mi lado que me dice "Buenos días Hinata". No lo soñé, él esta aquí, si pasó lo de anoche…me siento algo culpable ahora que estoy pensando con cabeza fría, lo mejor será ir a darme una ducha y convencerlo de que vuelva a su casa, con Ino, con su esposa.

Lástima que sea tan terco, no lo he podido convencer de que regrese a su hogar, y la verdad no quiero que lo haga, pero sé que esto esta mal, más ahora mientras que el agua de la ducha cae sobre mi piel y en vano trato de limpiar las marcas del pecado que él dejo sobre mi piel. Ahora sólo tengo una pregunta en mi cabeza… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué vino a verme tan tarde en la noche?...cierro los ojos mientras trato de encontrar respuestas, búsqueda interrumpida por la sensación de aire caliente golpeando en mi nuca "Na…Naruto-kun" digo algo estupefacta por su repentina aparición ahí, me tiene abrazada fuertemente, logrando que mi espalda roce con la piel de su pecho, que el agua nos moje a los dos, he incluso me ha dejado sentir que esta sumamente excitado…sé cómo acabará esto, mi lado racional me dice que no lo haga, que él esta casado con una de mis amigas, casado con Ino…pero mi otro lado, aquel lado que se guía únicamente por el instinto y la necesidad me impulsa a dar la vuelta, encararlo, besarlo apasionadamente, dejarlo recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos y con sus labios…

Dios ¿Cómo dejé que pasara de nuevo?, de nuevo no lo detuve, de nuevo le permití ser infiel, de nuevo me ofrecí como "plato de segunda mesa", ¿Por qué?, porque supuestamente es perfecto, porque se supone es él hombre más asombroso que he conocido, más ahora que estoy sentada tomando mi desayuno con él, totalmente en silencio e incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, justo ahora me doy cuenta de lo avergonzada que estoy, avergonzada por ser una "_quita maridos"_, ¿En qué me he convertido?..."Na…Naruto" le llamo algo indecisa, tengo que hablarle, él me mira y me dice simplemente "¿pasa algo'ttebayo?"…rayos, ¡¿Por qué tiene que colocar esa carita tan tierna y salirme con esa palabra? Esa palabrita que sin darme cuenta se ha convertido en mi palabra favorita "yo…creo que deberías ir a casa", agacho la cabeza para que no vea mi tristeza, no quiero que me vea débil "¿qué? Pero yo quiero quedarme" es demasiado terco.

Llevo discutiendo con él más de media hora, yo empecinada en que vuelva con su esposa y él con su insistente terquedad al decirme "No quiero". No aguanto mas, estoy al borde, explotaré en cualquier momento "¡¿Por qué no?" le pregunto en un momento de inconsciente impertinencia. Me sonrojo, nunca antes le había alzado la voz a alguien. Tapo mi boca y lo miro "Es que…Ino-san…ella te quiere mucho…y…" no me deja terminar de hablar, me interrumpe con un firme "no es verdad", le dedico una mirada intrigada, él la comprende, y clavando sus ojos azules en los míos me dice "Ella ama a otro", le miro pasmada ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Ella no lo quería? Ella… ¿Ella se fijaba en otro? "¿Puedo preguntar?... ¿Quién?... ¿cómo es que…?" me calla con un beso, clava de nuevo su mirada en mi y abre ligeramente la boca para darme una respuesta "Te quiero a ti, eso es lo que importa'ttebayo"…

Fin Del Epilogo…


End file.
